


Turn Me Over

by ladystark25



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate night between Margaret and Owen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Over

“Turn me over”

It was a breathless whisper through her whimpers. Margaret had no problem telling Owen what she’d like in bed. He loved this about her. He knew she was not like this with her husband. It made him love her even more, knowing that she had a side she showed only to him. He flipped her onto her back without pulling out of her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and sighed in pleasure. His kisses travelled, as they often did, to her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone and her breasts. Very rarely had Margaret enjoyed making love this fully before she met Owen. But with him she discovered the joy and intimacy of it. With her previous partners she was reluctant to show herself naked, but she found that it was not the case with Owen. She wanted him to see her. She loved feeling his bare skin against hers. It was an intoxicating feeling. She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her. _Everywhere_. She realized that wanting to be this close and intimate with someone cannot be explained rationally and this must be how love should feel.

She loved being loved. While he lingered on her breasts Margaret could only moan as he pleased her and she entwined her fingers through his soft, dark hair. When his hand found her other breast she couldn’t take it anymore, so she shifted her hips urging him on. He understood and began to thrust. Slowly at first, but harder and deeper with every move, building up the excitement. She wrapped her arms around him as they reveled in the euphoric feeling. They both gasped in pleasure. They were one, they were free, and they were happy. Margaret’s passionate cries were getting louder and louder as she was reaching her climax, though they knew they were not alone in the house but she couldn’t help it. As Owen’s thrusts were getting faster she clung to him, her nails digging into his back. She knew she was leaving a mark on his skin but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stand in front of the world and declare that he was hers. She didn’t even dare to say it out loud, so she did the only thing that was left. She marked her man. Owen hissed from the sweet pain she caused but also grinned with satisfaction because every moan, every whimper, and every breathless sound she made while trying to get his name out, proved how much she enjoyed it. He kissed her once more as he thrust harder still. He was lost in her. By the way her gasps became more and more ragged he knew she was very close, and he was as well. Margaret let go first and cried out from the intense pleasure which ran through her body. Owen followed moments later. He kissed her neck as he buried himself deep inside her. He felt her body relax and her grip loosen. Before slipping out of her Owen kissed Margaret, then lay beside her, his arm still around her waist. They lay like this for a little while; both spent and covered with sweat, but with a content smile, looking into each other’s eyes. Margaret caressed his cheek affectionately, then snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep like this knowing that they still had a few hours left till Owen had to sneak out of the house before sunrise to pick up his boss at the train station, back from New York.


End file.
